


I'm Gonna Tell Him

by ardentmuse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Secret Relationship, Stark!Reader, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: Hiding your relationship from your father, Tony Stark, is quite difficult when your boyfriend is Peter Parker, who wants nothing more than to impress him.





	I'm Gonna Tell Him

You heard Peter before you even saw him. His steps were loud, like he was running or skipping, which honestly you wouldn’t put past him, always so happy and silly. And his voice was a melody that your ears were growing to love. You were smiling before his face even came into view.

“Mr. Stark, FRIDAY said you were looking for–” he began as he rounded the corner into the kitchen of the Avengers Tower. But when he saw you, your smile bright and full of mischief, he stopped in his tracks. You watched his brow knit in confusion as you walked up to him slowly, swaying your hips in a way you knew would draw his attention. You watched his eyes trace your body before returning to your face, his cheeks a little redder for the action. 

Your hands ran the length of his arms, finally coming to rest on his shoulders. Peter had yet to breath, staring intently at your face.

“Wrong Stark,” you said before turning and backing him into the counter. When his hips hit, it was like life finally came back to his body. His hands came up to hold your waist, sliding up and down the curve of you. You began to kiss his neck, leaning deeply into his chest, enjoying the warm feeling of him.

“Y/N,” he began in warning, but the way his fingers dug into the flesh of your sides gave you no way of leaving his embrace even if you wanted to, “Someone will catch us.”

“So?” you whispered as you moved your lips to his jaw, “Let them.”

Peter simply sighed and leaned deeper into the counter, tilting his head to give you better access to the skin of his collarbone. You hummed in approval, the feel of which against Peter’s skin had him laughing. His hands began to roam your body more eagerly. You felt his fingertips dance under the hem of your shirt for a second before retreating again, an exquisite form of torture. 

“Besides,” you said, pausing your affection in favor of a pleasant nuzzle, “I figure you’ll tell my dad we’re dating one of these days anyway. Aren’t you guys going on a mission tomorrow?”

Peter’s hands immediately stopped moving against your hips. His entire body went rigid.

“Oh, you’re right. I’m gonna tell him. It might not be today. It might not be tomorrow. It definitely won’t be later than tomorrow. So pretty much today or tomorrow then.”

You giggled. At least your boyfriend knew himself.

“Tell me what?” a voice in the doorway asked. Like struck by lightening, you and Peter pulled apart. You rubbed at your mouth instinctively, like trying to erase the signs of the kisses you were sure were obvious all over your face. Though a look at Peter, the red marks on his neck, and the way his shirt collar was much looser than necessary, exposing his marred collar bone, made your slightly disheveled appearance seem like nothing.

Tony simply stood waiting, ankles crossed and arms folded, leaning against the door frame. Not an ounce of amusement could be pulled from his expression.

“I can explain,” Peter burst out, taking a step towards your father.

You intercepted Peter before he could continue. You placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back a step.

“No, you won’t.”

“He won’t?” your dad asked, incredulous.

“No,” you said more to Peter than your dad. With your arms around Peter’s waist, you turned to your father.

“There is nothing to explain,” you continued with measured breath, “I met a boy. I like him. He likes me. And now we’re dating. Cool?”

At your words, Peter brought an arm around your shoulder in a show of solidarity, though his gaze was still on you and not your father.

“I wouldn’t say we’re ‘cool’,” Tony began. Peter’s eyes flicked up to meet Tony’s and you felt his arm grip your shoulder in fear. “But we have an understanding.”

Peter let out a giant sigh and kissed the top of your head.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark–” Peter began but for the third time in a few short minutes, a Stark cut him off.

“But, kid, if you dare harm a single hair on my baby’s head, I will kill you. Your entire life erased. And not a single person will miss you, got it?” Tony was practically hovering over your boyfriend now, his teeth bare.

“Dad!” you whined as you buried yourself further into Peter’s embrace. His hands held you tight, like he needed your protection.

“Okay, okay,” Tony said, raising his hands in mock defeat, “But Peter–”

“Dad!” you screamed again, earning you a huff.

“Fine, fine. I’m leaving. But just know, I have eyes everywhere.” He paused at the doorway to meet Peter’s gaze once more. “Everywhere,” he echoed with sharp eye at the boy.

You went to whine again, but Tony intercepted.

“Love you, petal,” he said to you before turning and walking away.

Peter let out a very long and deep breath. You turned in his arms as he did so. You saw the tension in his cheeks slowly ease as his mouth drew out a smile aimed only at you.

“What am I going to do with you Starks?” he asked.

“Love us?”

Peter laughed, hugging you once again. “Yeah, I guess I’ll just have to love you.”

You couldn’t contain your smile at his words. Dad may not approve just yet, but at least you didn’t have to hide any more. You were still holding each other close as the rest of the Avengers came to get their breakfasts. None of them seemed surprised by the two lovebirds deep in their embrace or the smattering of kisses you shared. Word got around fast. Tony really did have eyes everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/177168898116/may-i-request-the-17th-prompt-with-peter-parker


End file.
